Punishment
by BlackMaidenRose
Summary: What happens when Kurama pleasures himself when Hiei was gone? Find out! There are 2 chappies, and one more kinky than the next desu
1. Kurama On his Own

Me: Say it!

Hiei: No!

Me: SAY IT DAMN YOU! *Stabs with pen*

Hiei: OW! Fine....BlackMaidenRose does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but she does own alot of pens. Damn woman, where did you get that pen from?

Me: It's called a store, little man. *Pats Hiei on head*

Hiei: You're lucky I can't kill you...

Me: Haha! Power of the writer! *Twirls around pen* (Note:This is my first smut story please do not be too mean)

Kurama sighed, he was bored. Hiei had been gone in the Makai for almost three months. The little Koorime knew that he was impatient when it came to sex. His mother had gone on a vacation with his stepfather and his son, which was a perfect time for him and Hiei. He entered his bedroom, the empty desolate room upsetted him even further. He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, when he had an idea. He searched through his hair impatiently, until he finally found the seed he was looking for. He quickly pulled off his clothes, and sat back on the bed. He put the seed on the edge of his bed and used his energy to activate it. It was almost immediate. (Yaoi Yaoi WARNING!!!) Vines flew from the tiny seed, which immediately bound Kurama's arms behind his back; then wrapped around his legs, which then pulled his legs apart. He gasped at the rush of cold air that hit his semi-hard erection. A vine quickly wrapped around his member, it began to pump his penis excruciatingly slow. "A-Ah! H-Harder! Faster!" he cried out. The vines complied until he had a full, throbbing erection. Kurama cried out in protest, but it was cut short with another gasp as two more vines reached up and gingerly rubbed Kurama's pink nipples. "Fu...haah..." he groaned.

He arched his back, seeking more friction in the area being tormented by his plants. The plants suddenly completely wrapped around the hardened nubs while another vine simultaneously rubbed the puckered entrance. "Nhh..." Kurama moaned out. His eyes he didn't remember closing opened when he saw a large vine force itself down his throat. "Mmmf!!!" he tried moaning out his pleasure, imagining that it was Hiei's throbbing cock in his mouth. The vine was about the size of a man's wrist. All the vines simultaneously did their assigned jobs. His nipples being rubbed, Hiei's imaginative cock in his mouth, and his entrance being teased, Kurama could only take so much. "Mmmmmmmm!" he came all over his stomach and chest. The vine he had been sucking pulled out quickly and moved lower, until it had reached Kurama's entrance, probing and pushed in slowly. "H-Hiei..." Kurama quietly moaned out his lover's name. Imagining the other demon smirking at him with a m smug look, knowing that he could make Kurama submissive with his clever tactics and knowledge of every sweet spot inside and outside Kurama's body.

"Ohh..." The vine was comepletely sheathed inside the kitsune. Kurama tried to push down on the large vine. It pulled back until its tip was the only thing submerged in the teenager. It pushed in almost violently. "N-Ahhhhnnnn!!!!" Kurama screamed. The vine began to f*** him. Kurama shook his head out of sheer pleasure. "Hiei! Hiei! Ah! Ah! HIEI!!" Kurama screamed out his violent release, cum dirtying his bedsheets and his face. Kurama closed his eyes, exhausted, and fell asleep. Unknown to him...he had had an audience. His short lover stood in the trees where he had a perfect view of the fox's previous activity. His eyes were blazing, a bulge evident in his pants. Hiei had decided, Kurama had to be punished for pleasuring himself while he was gone... Now to plan...

Me: Hope you enjoyed everyone!

Hiei: O_o...you perverted bitch...

Me: Heh... My face turned red while writing this....

Kurama:....Wow....

Me: Yay! Kurama is speechless *Kisses Kurama on cheek* Kay guys, it's over, the next chapter will be even...Kinkyer LOL.


	2. Playtime :3

Kurama had dozed off after his self-pleasuring; which had given Hiei enough time to get prepared for the Fox's punishment. He had his litle bags of tricks and an erection. Everything was perfect. The fox was in for a night. He slipped into Kurama's room quietly. From his bag he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He stole them from what he calls the "Authorities of the Nigen World" Silent as an assassin, Hiei lifted Kurama's arms to his bedpost. The kitsune shifted in his sleep. "Hiei..." he murmmered quietly. Hiei licked his lips. This was going to be fun. He returned to his work as he slipped the handcuffs around his lover's arms. The loud 'kachink' was enough to wake the boy up. His eyelids fluttered, and opened. First he smiled at his short lover, then his eyes widened in alarm and arousal as he realized that he was handcuffed to his bed. "H-Hiei! What are you doing?" he asked. Mischeif was evident in the fire demon's eyes. "You're such a naughty boy, Kurama. Pleasuring yourself when I'm gone? You've gone and made me hard! You're gonna have to pay." Kurama's eyes widened. 'H-He saw me?' he thought. It was sexy and embarrassing at the same time!

Kurama licked his dry lips. "J-Just what are you going to do to me?" he asked. "That's the fun part. You're just gonna have to wait in anxiety while I use you as my toy tonight." Kurama swallowed. He didn't like the sound of that. Hiei shuffled through his bag for a little bit. And he pulled out a blue vibrating dildo and a c-ring. He dragged his tounge across it lazily, watching Kurama's face scrunch up to keep from moaning his head off before anything had even started. "Let's see...let's go over some ground rules before I start shall we?" he asked. Kurama nodded vigoriously. "First: For this entire night, you will call me master. Second: You can't come until I say you can. Third: Disobey any of these rules, and I'll put everything away and leave you in this position the entire night." Hiei purred in a naughty voice. Kurama groaned. "Yes....master." This just made Hiei harder. Slowly, he edged over to Kurma's pants and pulled them down in one swift motion, underwear and all. He was face to face with Kurama's erection. Hiei smirked and spanked Kurama's thigh, the boy gave a yelp.

"My, my. You're so naughty Kurama. You're already horny and I haven't done anything to you...yet." Hiei smiled deviously. He gave the hardened organ a lick, relishing the groan he received. He slipped the c-ring on. Swiftly, he shoved the vibrator up Kurama's ass. "OH...Hiei..." Kurama moaned out. Hiei smirked and listened to Kurama's moans and he moved the dildo around, until he heard the fox give a loud, erotic moan. "Found it." Hiei smirked. He switched the vibrator on. Kurama's toes curled, he writhed off the bed screaming. "Master, oh...it's so good. My stomach feels so full." he moaned out. The cock-ring deprived him of the release he desired. Hiei watched Kurama moan for a few more minutes until he pulled it out. He unlocked the handcuffs and Kurama's hand immediately went to the c-ring to pull it off. Hiei caught the hand, meeting a frustrated groan. "That was boring...I want to see you fuck yourself with the dildo." Hiei gave a devious smile. Kurama's face lit up. "If...that's what master wants." Kurama took the dildo out of Hiei's hand.

"Wait. I want to see you tease yourself first." Hiei commanded. Complying to the erotic command, Kurama ran the dildo over his own nipples. He gasped. His hands slipped down to his balls, tickling them momentarily. Then, Kurama turned and showed his ass to Hiei. The sly kitsune began to rub his entrance with the blue toy. He circled the puckered entrance before pushing it in roughly. "Oh!" the fox loved to be treated like a little whore when it came to the games he and Hiei played. Kurama shifted until he was facing the lust-filled koorime, and pulled his pants down. He pounced on the erection Hiei had developed. Moaning like a whore, Kurama turned the vibrator on, feeling it tickling his insides. "mmm...how does it feel Fox? Maybe I should do this more often. When you're mother has gone away for the week. I'll bring all these toys to use on you. Hear you moan like the bitch you are!" Hiei gave a ruthless spank to Kurama's round little ass. More unmuffled, undiscreet moans answered his dirty talk

All the while, Kurama's cock was hard and bouncing angrily at the c-ring wrapped around the base. "Please, Master. Please fuck me!" Kurama whined pitifully. 'Why am I whining?' he thought as he thrust the dildo into himself again and again. Kurama was on all fours, looking up at his mate, who's cock was engorged. 'I want that inside me.' Kurama thought shamelessly. Another wave of pleasure from the vibrating toy inside his lower cavity brought him out of his perverted thoughts. "Please..." the pleasure was so intense that Kurama was sure his cock would explode. "Hn." was Hiei's only answer as he tore the toy out of the kitsune's hand. Yet another frustrated whine. Hiei crossed his arms over his bare, broad chest as he stared with dominant eyes at his lover. His mate. His slave. Hiei have a mock exasperated sigh. "Sex-crazed fox." The comment brought Kurama out of his lust-like trance. "Who was the one who made me horny?" he asked with a red face.

Hiei chuckled, and sat on the bed, legs spread wide. "Well? Are going to suck me off or what?" he asked. The lust-filled looked returned to Kurama's eyes again. He complied as he crawled over to Hiei. Getting in a position so that he was face-to-face...er...or rather face-to-cock with Hiei's red, angry dick. Kurama dived and sucked Hiei down to the root, earning him a loud groan. He began sucking, twirling his tongue around the head before diving down, burying his nose into black soft curls. On the other side, Hiei was panting like an animal in heat. He had a perfect view of Kurama's entrance. He spread the soft globes apart, almost drooling at the sight of a tiny pink portal quivering, longing for something only Hiei would be able to give it. Suddenly, a devious thought passed through his mind. He smirked as he pulled the two cheeks apart to give him better access. He made his tongue rigid and pierced the quivering entrance.

Kurama stopped his activity and let out a wail that could be mistaken as pain, but was pure bliss. "Hiei! Deeper!" he screamed. Hiei complied as he began to thrust his tongue in and out. He held Kurama's hips to prevent him from thrusting back. Suddenly, Kurama moved away from Hiei. Hiei growled. But, then Kurama climbed on top of him and left his entrance right at the tip of Hiei's cock. He looked into those glistening emeralds with feral eyes. "Hn." He grabbed Kurama's hipsand slammed him down onto the cock. "Ahhh! Fuck meee!" Kurama moaned. "Hn, not if you ask like that. Do it yourself." Hiei gave another smirk. Kurama was on the verge of tears. He pulled Hiei's head close and kissed him, immediately unhinging his jaw to allow Hieis tongue slip into his mouth. They performed an exotic dance within eachothers mouths. Kurama began to bounce up and down on Hiei's cock. He pulled back from the kiss to take a breath of air.

The movement made Hiei's dick strike Kurama's prostate. He screamed and threw his head back, bouncing even faster. "Damn it..." Hiei wanted to prolong the fun, but Kurama looked like he was in pain. He sat up and pushed Kurama onto his back, thrusting even harder and faster into the tight opening. Kurama was screaming like a virgin now, as Hiei reached down and pulled the cock ring off Kurama's now red and angry erection. "Start stroking." Hiei whispered into Kurama's ear as he gave the shell a lick and explored the insides with his tongue. Kurama complied eagerly, as he gripped his dick and began to use strong, firm strokes on himself. Two strokes and Kurama was able to scream his completion. "AHNNNNNG! HIEEIIIIIII!" he covered himself and Hiei in his seed. Hiei came with a growl inside the boys entrance. Hiei collapsed onto Kurama's stomach. "Well?" Hiei asked tiredly. "Maybe I should use my plants on my self more often." Kurama grinned an unearthly fow-like grin as the two fell asleep comepletely sated.

Me: Thank you to everyone who favorited or sent me reviews!


End file.
